crossovercomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
King Godzilla
King Godzilla '''is an primordial predator and is a mutated marine iguana kaiju that keeps Earth protected from monstrous threats and is known as '''King of the Monsters. Personality King Godzilla is very different from his late father. Unlike his late father, who reproduced asexually, King Godzilla is sterile (or possibly can only reproduce sexually and a mate simply doesn't exist, since Niko only stated that there was "no risk of him reproducing"). Also much more aggressive than his parent; rather than fleeing from an attack, he will usually, like the Japanese Godzilla, fight or destroy his attackers. For a mutation, he is very intelligent and shows the ability to make moral decisions. For example, he fights against the Loch Ness Monster, he then later aids Nessie in recovering her stolen baby (this is when Zilla makes a "moral decision", although H.E.A.T. member Monique says that it's just instinctual for creatures to work together). In Monster Wars, he chose his adoptive father Niko Tatapoulos over his biological father, Cyber-Zilla, and attacked it. King Godzilla also shows some planning and strategy in his fighting style, though it is shown that he can resort sheerly to brute force, if he is angered enough. He has even shown a sense of humor, he splashed members of the H.E.A.T. team with water in a playful fashion. His most prominent trait, though, is his protectiveness and loyalty towards Dr. Nick Tatopoulos. When Nick is journeying around the world, King Godzilla is never far behind. The proof of this is that King Godzilla has often saved Nick and other members of the H.E.A.T team from dangerous situations. In one situation in particular, King Godzilla managed to catch Nick (who was falling) on top of his head before letting him down gently. The only time King Godzilla's loyalty faltered was when he met his biological father, resurrected as Cyber-Zilla, for the first time. He could be seen cowering in fear not unlike a little boy being scolded severely by his father when Cyber-Zilla roared at him. He was unwilling to attack his own father despite being told by Nick to do so. Niko then sadly said that King Godzilla "dumped" him for his birth parent. Thankfully, King Godzilla later broke free of Cyber-Zilla and the Tachyons' influence and chose Nick over his birth parent. Origins King Godzilla was the last surviving offspring of the Godzilla Prime from 1998. He, as well as all of his siblings, were eggs laid inside the Madison Square Garden by Zilla. Unlike his siblings, Zilla Junior survived the bombing of the Madison Square Garden and was later found by Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, who kept him safe from the military. History Origin Arc In 1998, a giant monster given the classification of "Godzilla" by the U.S. military made his nest in the Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. There about two hundred eggs which hatched into baby Godzillas. The military carried out a plan to bomb Madison Square Garden and kill all the baby Godzillas, which was successful, for the most part. Godzilla Prime, angry at the death of his offspring, terrorized the city until he was shot down by several missiles from F-18 Hornets. Unknown to everyone, an egg survived among the fires of Madison Square Garden. Synopsis Monster Island Arc King Godzilla returns to Monster Island and befriends allies Millennium Godzilla, Draconic Godzilla, and Kyle Afdéderk. Kyle Afdéderk states that they are different breeds of Godzilla(s). King Godzilla looks at Kyle as he soon shape-shifts into his True Form, as a black, bigger, fiercer version of King Godzilla known as the Black Godzilla. King Godzilla talks to Kyle telepathically stating that the Vortaax are coming to kill all living beings of Earth. King Godzilla and the other Godzilla(s) help Kyle save the Earth from evil and assist the Avengers on stopping Thanos and his army on destroying the Multiverse. King Godzilla fights a new version of Orga re-created from his own DNA, Regenerator G-3. He simply defeats it and talks down to it. It asks if Orga wants to destroy the world or become allies and take down all shadow. Orga decides to become allies with King Godzilla. King Godzilla destroys the Vortaax fleet and witnesses Kyle defeating Thanos. King Godzilla returns to the sea and roars with the other Godzilla(s) for they have saved the multiverse. Orga flies off into space to take care of the rest of the alien fleet. Final Battles: Black Godzilla Arc King Godzilla returns and fights demons, Etherious, titans, monsters, and all other shadow. He soon fights Apocalypse, one of the beings that was once The Salount and the God of Life (Marvel universe), in a new form known as New Orga, in which he implanted the Regenerator G-4 of King Godzilla into his DNA. Copyright© Wikizilla 2015-2016